Mr. Waternoose
How Mr. Waternoose joined the Tourney In the first film, Mr. Waternoose is the CEO of Monsters, Inc. He is one of three owners, all cast down from lineage. He inherited the factory from his father when he was 142 years old, and turned it into the modern energy factory that appears at the beginning at the movie. He is first shown at the very beginning of the film, warning Thaddeus Bile and the trainees about the dangers of a human child after Thaddeus has unsuccessfully attempted to frighten a simulation child in bed. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Unconfirmed pose as of now. Will be revealed in the future. After the announcer calls his name Waternoose walks on his crab legs to the camera then fixes his tie saying "There is nothing more toxic or deadly than a human child!!!". Special Attacks Cigarette Smoke (Neutral) Waternoose blows cigarette smoke at his opponent. When it hits, it not only poisons the health, but also blinds the opponent for a few seconds. Pincer Hug (Side) Waternoose reaches his hands as if wanting to hug someone. If its an opponent, he will claw into the opponent's back while squeezing hard enough. Lobster Slam (Up) Waternoose jumps into the air then lands hard enough with his crab legs to create an earthquake around him. The opponent will trip if in range. Monster Roar (Down) Waternoose roars like much of his company's monsters letting out soundwave that will hurt his opponent's ears if near him/her. CDA (Hyper Smash) Waternoose calls in the CDA with "23/19, get our intruder at once!" then three CDA men arrive to assist Waternoose for a few seconds. They use the fighting styles of random King of Fighters characters. They then leave when the set time is up. Crab Food (Final Smash) Waternoose runs forward all mad. If he reaches an opponent, he knocks the opponent down then says "I won't let the energy crisis get any worse!" then stomps on the opponent with his legs. After 17 stomps, he kicks the opponent away with his frontal legs. Waternoose then says "Fear is power!" Victory Animations #Waternoose takes a bow saying "And the scare operation is complete!". #*Waternoose takes a bow saying "Now get out of here, you human boy!". (Guncannon victories only) #*Waternoose takes a bow saying "Your parts will help make excellent door parts!". (Alisa victories only) #Waternoose crosses his arms and says "I shall scare over a million children before I let my company die!". #Waternoose fixes his tie then points at the camera saying his company's slogan "We scare, because WE care!". On-Screen Appearance Waternoose gets out of his car which drives off saying "Leave a door open, and one can walk right into this factory.". Special Quotes *Do you think that's going to scare me? (When fighting Guncannon) *A really big group of kids to scare? (When fighting Min) *You can't do a thing without help! (When fighting Lili) *Heihachi Mishima, it would be more fun to scare the life out of children, that should keep you calm. (When fighting Heihachi) *Risking lives again, Alisa?. (When fighting Alisa) *Being friendly towards children is a crime! (When fighting Muno) *I'll teach you some garden manners! (When fighting Foofa) *Shall I scare you? (When fighting Brobee) *Back to the sea, dragon! (When fighting Toodee) *The power to make Monstropolis anything I want, shall be in my hand. (When fighting Plex) *Go back to the pre-school! (When fighting Uniqua P.) Trivia *Mr. Waternoose shares his Japanese voice actor with Darth Vader. *The rival of Henry J. Waternoose III is Guncannon. The midgame opponent of Henry J. Waternoose III in the sequel is Shin Kamiya. Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Male characters Category:Monsters, Inc characters